The Book
by mookaball
Summary: After waking up from a dream that seems to real, Kagome is assigned a project with her friends When she goes to the library to do research she finds a mysterious old book that somehow takes her into it's pages where she becomes...the missing Princess.
1. The Story With No Words

AN: This story may seem like a cross over between Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi. However, I'll try my best to steer clear of the crossing over-ness [not a word haha] but it is what it is. You'll love it! This story came out of the clear blue in my head on my way to school one morning! :p  
**I STARTED WRITING THIS IN 2011, THE NEWEST CHAPTER IS 5…PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF IT DOESN'T FLOW 100%**

Disclaimer: Nothing, owned by me except the plot line of this story! =]

Title: The Book

Summary: After waking up from a dream that seems to real to be a picture on her head, Kagome is assigned a project with her friends When she goes to the library to do research she finds a mysterious old book before she knew anything, she's taken within the book and becomes…the missing Princess. But, why is she suddenly this long lost princess? And what does it all have to do with her dream?

Genre: Romance/ Suspense/ Some Humor/ Tragedy

Chapter 1- The Story with No Words

It's been almost five years since then. How fast time passes…How slowly you tend to let things slip from your mind. How quickly, one is to forget certain memories when they aren't always the best. My story is something of that…nothing more…than a memory. Me…I'm nothing more…than a memory. But how did I become this memory one may ask. I couldn't begin to explain, I can only tell my story. But what will you think of me when it's over? Will you think I'm crazy? Will you shun me and have me locked away in a cage? No…you will not do any such thing. You'll only think…you'll think about reality. What is reality? What makes something real?

I used to ask that question…but as time went on, I stopped. I stopped putting reality in everything and started to look at the world as a dream. My…dream. What is my dream exactly you may wonder. Why is my dream so important? Well…that's how my story began. Nothing more…than a simple dream.

-X-

"It's not safe here any longer! If our world has any chance of survival we must use the princess!"

"The princess is only 6! We cannot just throw her in the middle of a war and expect her to save us all!"

"She's the only person with enough power to stop the Moutang army! There numbers are much greater ours! Our troops are being taken down by the hundred. If we don't do something about this soon, the people Gardenia will all be extinct!"

"I don't care! You're not sending my daughter out into battle! You're going to have to figure something else out! Some…alternative! Something can be done that avoid the possible loss of our daughter!"

"You, as the queen should know that it is our duty to protect our people. And the princess is the only person who can do something at this point!"

The queen sighed. She couldn't send her daughter into a war! She would die…

"Beg pardon your majesties!" The royal adviser excused himself as he interrupted there conversation.

"What is it Jaken?" The king answered in a tense, but professional tone.

"It's the princess sir, she…she…"

"What is it?" The queen screamed anticipating the worse.

"She's…gone!"

The king's eyes widened and he drew his sword from its sheath ready to go out in the war himself.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" He yelled in a frightening tone it made Jaken take multiple steps back.

"My apologies your majesty! I know it was my job to watch her!" He begged for forgiveness and dropped to his knees out of respect…and fear. "But…some strange pale woman appeared and put me under a curse. I couldn't move…I couldn't speak. She then took the princess with her and they both disappeared into some strange red light. But once she was gone…I could move again!"

"The Moutang's have stolen our princess!" The King bellowed loudly.

"My daughter!" The queen cried in despair. "We've got to get her back dear we must, she's our daughter!"

"Don't worry…we will!"

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

She took a deep breath and quickly opened her eyes. There was sweat all over her body, and her sheets were covered in damp puddle of sweat as well. She sat up; her long black silky locks were messy and draped all over her head.

"What a strange dream…" She said as she whipped some sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "It all seemed so real…" She said.

"Kagome dear, are you awake?" Her mother's voice came from outside of her bedroom door.

Kagome averted her eyes to her the door she always kept locked due to her two peeping-tom brothers. She had two brothers; one was her older step-brother Soura. The other was her younger, half-brother Souta.

"Yes mom, I'm up!" She answered.

"Okay, dear get dressed and ready for school. Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour." Her mother responded and left from the other side of the door.

Kagome stood up from the bed and looked into the mirror that stood almost as tall as she was at the end of her dresser.

"Ugh…" She sounded as she took notice of all the sweat on her body. "This is disgusting." Kagome gathered her clothes for the day and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and removed her clothes. Once in the water and hidden behind shower curtain, she began to think.

That dream sure was a peculiar one…it was almost as if it were really happening. I could feel the emotion in everyone's words…

"Kagome! Hurry up! You're not the only person that has to take a shower and you've been in there for 15 minutes already!" Her older brother, Soura yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"15 minutes…really?" She whispered to herself. I just got in didn't I?" The water continued to fall on her normally porcelain skin that was now red from how hot the water was. "I guess I have been in here a long time…" She said and got out the shower.

Quickly, she dried off and put on her green and white school uniform. Once dressed she brushed her hair, and pulled it back into a high pony tail; since her hair was still dripping wet, she couldn't wear it down. Kagome then, gathered up her belongings and left the bathroom passing her brother on the way out.

"I don't know why you spend so much time in there; you can't ever make yourself look any less awkward than you do!" Soura spitefully said while flashing an evil glare.

Kagome only sighed and shrugged it off, she and Soura never got along since their parents got married. But she was the type to forgive and forget. When they were younger, they would have frequent squabbles that sometimes resorted to physical fights. Soura even cut her hair one time when they were younger, but that was after Kagome broke all his toys and flushed them down the toilets.

"Whatever…" She responded and closed her bedroom door.

Moments later she went downstairs and met her mother and step-father in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She greeted and picked up her lunch.

"You're in a pretty good mood this morning Kagome, what's the occasion?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I just felt like being chipper is all."

"Well, that's always good to hear."

Kagome nodded while picking up some slices of toast and wrapping them in a paper towel.

"Breakfast to go today?" Her step-dad asked.

"Yea…I want to head to school early today. Ayumi Yuka, Eri and I have English projects due in about two weeks. We're supposed to read a historical fiction and present a reenactment presentation about it and write an essay on the book, but the papers are all separate. We want to get a head start so I maybe home later today because we're going to the library to pick out a few books. Is that okay?" Kagome asked sincerely.

Her mother nodded and smiled. "Of course that's okay!"

"Anything for academics." Her step-dad agreed.

"Great, so…I'll say maybe around seven I should be home? So, you won't have to wait around for me for dinner, alright?"

"That's fine. We'll see you when you get home this evening!"

She nodded in response and kissed both her parents on the cheek. Kagome then put on her shoes and grabbed a jacket in case it got cold later on and was on her way. On a regular basis she would wait for her older brother and walk with him to school despite their relationship with each other, but today, she didn't have time for him. Nor did she even want to walk with him. So she just left without him.

The weather was warm with a soothing breeze that licked her skin while she walked to school. Whilst on rout, Kagome found herself daydreaming about that dream she had. But why…?

It was only a dream right? Why do I keep worrying about it? It makes me sad to think about…like a little part of me wants to yearn for that poor king and queen who lost their daughter…But it was a dream…why should I be concerned?

"Are you going to just stand outside the building? Or are you going to get an education today Kagome?"

"Huh…?" Her thoughts were broken and she shook her head.

"You've been staring at the outside of the school doors for quite a while. I called out to you when I saw you, but you didn't answer. You were on cloud nine something." Her curly haired friend Ayumi explained. Out of all three of her best friends, Ayumi was the closest to her; they grew up together and could tell each other anything, even if they couldn't say it to the other two. Ayumi was also a genius, she was basically a walking computer and Kagome always admired her dear friend because of that.

"I was?"

"Yes, you didn't seem to be paying any attention to your surroundings."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have been a little out of it since I woke up."

"Why is that?" Ayumi asked with full attention on Kagome as the two entered the school building together.

"I had this really freaky dream last night."

"Go on…"

Kagome began to explain her dream to her best friend and Ayumi patiently listened and waited for her to finish. Even though, she couldn't help raise her eyebrows at her friend.

"It all seemed as if it were reality though…like…like I was there, in the very room. Feeling the emotional panic everyone else was feeling."

"Kagome…were you hitting your mom's bottle last night?" Ayumi asked.

"Certainly, I never touch spirits!"

"Well, just forget about it…like you said; it was a dream. So just let the dream stay a dream. Besides, you need to stay focused. We have that project due and it's worth 50% of our grade so no screw ups!" She demanded.

Kagome nodded her head.

Ayumi's right…it was just a dream so it's probably just best if I just forget about it…

"You're right."

"I know I am! I'm always right. Now, let's get a few brainstorms before we go to the library this afternoon."

"But wait…where are Yuka and Eri?" She asked as she looked around the hallway they were standing in.

It was about 10 minutes before the bell so the halls were pretty empty. No one really liked being the school building more than they needed to be.

"Yuka is sick today; I spoke with her this morning. She said she may not be coming in, and Eri will be here when classes start, but she got into an argument with her mother so she won't be going to the library with us after school. So for today, it's just me and you. But that's fine, we can do it."

"True…"

"Exactly, so when they show back up, they can just join in."

"That's fine I suppose." Kagome agreed.

"Great, so…I guess I'll see you when schools out. Should we meet after classes and walk over there together or should we meet there."

"Uh…I can meet you there I guess. The library is only down the block."

"Fine with me…see you then."

Kagome nodded her head in response and the two parted ways to their separate classes.

-X-

The three o'clock hour seemed to have struck sooner than Kagome expected. And even with multiple hours gone by, she still couldn't get her mind off of that dream. She thought about it all day long while staring out the window of her classroom. She even thought about it while walking to the library to meet Ayumi.

She couldn't begin to explain why she was allowing this dream to have occupied so much of her time and she wish she could just forget about it. But the more she tried to forget…the more she thought about it. And the more she thought about it…the more she ached. Kagome walked up the huge flight of steps that led to the front door of library. She took a deep breath before swinging the doors open and walking inside.

The interior was nothing different than any other library, books on the shelves, and people at tables reading or sitting at computers doing whatever. But something didn't feel right about this library.

"I've been here before…" She whispered to no one in particular.

"Well, so have I! So has everyone I know. It's the library, I'm sure you've been to one before." Ayumi said when she walked in the front doors of the library right after Kagome.

"No…I mean, I think…something happened here. Something important. But I can't put my finger on it…"

"Does this have something to do with that crazy dream you had." She asked.

"Maybe…"

"I told you, Kagome! Just forget about it…it was a dream. You've got to leave it alone…"

"Ugh!" She screamed only to have every librarian in the building shush her. "Fine, fine, fine, fine…I'll forget about it. I won't think about it anymore today I promise it's over and done with. In fact…" Kagome pulled out 2 dollars and some change. "I'll treat you to a soda for forgiveness."

Ayumi chuckled. "You know I can't deny free things!"

Kagome smiled in response. "I know!" She said and started toward the vending machine with Ayumi at her heals. They found two machines in a dark hallway off to the shadowy corner of the library. Because of lack of light, it was really hard to see and Kagome dropped all her change and it began rolling in different directions.

"Oh, no!" Kagome gasped as she scurried to collect the loose change and Ayumi helped as well. They thought they found all the coins until Kagome heard something still rolling.

"Look, over there!" Ayumi exclaimed while pointing toward a wooded brown door that said 'restricted section'.

The coin rolled all the way down the hall, under the door must have stopped on the other side because the two girls heard a 'cling' sound indicating the coin stopped moving.

"I'll get it!" Kagome cheerfully said while making her way down the corridor.

"No way, Kagome! It says restricted which means the public isn't allowed. Let's go, just forget about the coin."

"Oh, I'll be fine!" Kagome said while walking down the dark hall. "I'll just get the coin quickly and get out before anyone even knows I'm in there."

"Is that wise…?"

"Probably not…but what can really happen?" Kagome questioned.

"You mean along the lines of not getting arrested for breaking and entering?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Look, just cover for me, and let me know if someone is coming, alright?"

"Fine…" Ayumi answered and Kagome opened the door and entered the room closing it behind her.

The room was dark, quiet, and creepy. It was also cold in there, so cold, it turned Kagome's normally rose colored cheeks, white and colorless.

"If I were a tiny little coin in a cold ark room…where would I hide?" She asked herself while passing what seemed like a bookshelf but since it was so dark, Kagome really couldn't tell.

**Boom**

"Eeep!" Kagome squealed and turned around afraid of what she might see but to her surprise was just a book.

Just by looking at its exterior, it seemed to be a pretty old book. The cover was dingy and was almost falling off. The pages Kagome assumed to be white once upon a time were now brown and old looking,

"This book sure has seen some years…The Red-Light Princess huh…?" Kagome said which picking it up and thumbing thru the pages.

"Hum…that weird, she said while thrumming through the pages. There are no words on here." Then suddenly…a strange red light began to engulf Kagome, only she didn't know she was slowly disappearing. She was too busy paying attention to the word less book that somehow trapped her to its pages.

This book had absolutely no words, but a story seemed to popping up out of the pages and into her mind almost as if watching a movie completely in fast forward.

The king…the queen…the royal advisor, and…the princess…

Kagome's eyes widened.

This story…this was my dream…but what does it all mean? How can a book I've never read before or even knew existed be so vividly in my mind?

The longer the book stayed open, the more stories played for Kagome, and the more transparent she became.  
"Kagome…? Kagome…? Ayumi said while poking her head into the door and gasped in shook. There she was, Kagome…almost invisible and glued to this strange book.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called for her! "Kagome…close the book. . ."

"Huh…?" Kagome's head turned her friend but at the very moment, she completely disappeared and the book she was holding fell to the floor.

"Kagome…? Kagome…" Kagome!" Ayumi screamed and rushed to the spot Kagome was sitting at on the floor.

"W-w-where'd she go?" She asked herself. She touched the floor daring to say she was just invisable. Then…she looked down at the book that was now sitting open and words began to form sentences right in front of Ayumi's very eyes. She shook her head in denial.

"No…way…"

-X-

"Oh…" Kagome sighed and struggled to open her eyes.

What happened…and I'm am I so cold…?

Her eyes cracked open and she saw that she was laying in some freezing cold white stuff.

"W-Where am I? What is this place?" She whispered to herself.

She sat up and places her and to the white stuff below and brought it to her nose.

". . .snow? But it's the middle of April! Why would there be snow?"

"There! There she is! She just fell from the sky from this weird red light! Then when the light disappeared, this girl was here!"

"This all seems so familiar, like…like…that book. And…my dream!"

"Hurry, seize her!" Someone shouted and next thing Kagome knew there were guns pointed all around her.

Her eyes widened. "No way..."

I'm…I'm…I'm in the book!  
-

AN: Dun-dun-dun; haha! Yea, that's about as much crossing over as I'll do because I pretty much have the plot of this worked out in my head! Yayyy., new project added to my LIST of projects that need to be done. But I won't dwell on that it's not important. However, I will update my stories soon and I'll probably update this one every so often. I think it will turn out really good once I really get into it. You guys are in for a real treat! ^_^  
But…you gotta R&R if you want me to keep writing. C'mon guys, keep me motivated!  
-Dia


	2. Of Fact And Fiction

Disclaimer: Nothing, owned by me except the plot line of this story! =]

Title: The Book

Summary: After waking up from a dream that seems to real to be a picture on her head, Kagome is assigned a project with her friends When she goes to the library to do research she finds a mysterious old book before she knew anything, she's taken within the book and becomes…the missing Princess. But, why is she suddenly this long lost princess? And what does it all have to do with her dream?

Genre: Romance/ Suspense/ Some Humor/ Tragedy

Chapter 2- Of Fact and Fiction

"Many palace guards surrounded the girl and pointed swords at her ready to attack at the given permission. The girl looked around her terrified; there was nowhere for her to run. She feared each breath she took would be her last."

Ayumi sat on the floor in the dark room and frantically read the book not wanting a moment to go by and she, not know what's going on with Kagome. Still, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't bring herself to believe that some mysterious old book come somehow suck people into its pages. And…if it could be done, how come it wasn't taking her with it? Why couldn't Kagome get out? Or more importantly…what will she say to Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi?

"What are you doing in here, girl!?" An angry voice creped from behind her.

"Eeep!" Ayumi yelped and hid the book behind her back.

"Can't you read? This sign says restricted!"

Ayumi turned her to look at who was speaking to her. It was a plump, very vicious looking security guard.

"I-I'm sorry…" She apologized. "I dropped a coin, and thought it rolled in here."

"Well, get out!" He yelled.

She nodded and head and picked up her backpack, smoothly slipping the book inside unnoticed. Ayumi then quickly passed the security guard and ran out the library. She had to figure something out; she had to do something…anything! Ayumi needed to find a way to get Kagome out of the book before something bad happened to her.

While Ayumi was walking down the street on rout to her home, she pulled the book out and began reading again. Each line was a new eye opener and it was almost as if she could see and feel what was going on.

The girl was seized and taken to the castle and brought before a handsome king and two an even more handsome young Prince's.

-X-

"We think she may be a spy for the Gardenian Army, your majesty."

Kagome was tied up by her hands, knees and ankles and sat on the porcelain palace floors. She was scared; she didn't know what was going to happen to her. She didn't even know what she did wrong to be worthy of being arrested.

"Who are you, strange woman?" The king powerfully said.

Kagome looked the King in the eye, and then averted her gaze to the floor; she didn't want to say anything.

"What is your name? Where do you come from?"

Still, she remained quiet.

"High King Inutashio asked you a question!" One of the palace guards yelled and pushed her.

The girl trembled and began to sob while struggling to sit back up. What did she do to deserve this? She wondered, she never even asked to be here and from the moment she showed up its' been horrible.

"Do you speak?" The King asked.

Again…nothing. Not even a simple nod. Kagome sat still as a rock.

I want to go home… She thought hoping she'll wake up and this will all just be a bad dream.

A dream… Her eyes widened. It must be a dream…this couldn't really happen. People can't be dragged into books…it's not possible…

With that bit of information, Kagome felt more relieved. She kept in her mind that eventually she'll wake up and still be in the library.

"Kagome…" She softly spoke up and now all eyes were on her. She has a sweet voice to fit her adorable face.

The king stood up from his thrown and began to walk towards her. Kagome, still on guard, and not knowing what the king was ready to do, tensed up.

She is beautiful… He thought. But still very young…

The king raised a hand and stroked her cheek. Kagome flinched at the seemingly innocent gesture.

"What did you just say?" The king asked.

"Uh…K-Kagome, my name…is Kagome." She repeated.

"Kagome, you are a very beautiful woman. How old are you?"

"Sixteen…"

She is even younger than I expected…way too young for my harem; but…to delicate to be a servant.

"Are you from another kingdom?"

"I-I'm not from a kingdom…"

"She lies! She's a spy!" another palace guard outburst causing lots of unkind words to be flared towards Kagome.

"SILENCE!" The king yelled and everything went quiet once again. "Continue, Kagome."

Kagome looked skeptical she fearfully shook her head no.

The nodded his head and walked back to his thrown. "Alright…I suppose I can't make you talk. It is your will to speak of not. But be warned, it is my word that allows you to live, however, you're a…so very young it would be a sin to have you killed."

Her eyes widened at the word 'kill'

"Inuyasha…Sesshomaru,"

"Father." The two princes' simultaneously responded.

"The girl is too young for my harem, would either of you like her placed in your court?"

Sesshomaru looked the girl up and down. True, she was strikingly beautiful, but he already chose a mistress to take as his wife from his court. Any extra women would just be a waste of his time.

"I respectfully decline, father." Sesshomaru answered.

"Inuyasha…?" King Inutashio said.

Inuyasha eyed the girl as well but his gaze went deeper than just her face. He engulfed her entire body with his eyes. However, he too had chosen a mistress. But this beauty in front of him just might make him change his mind.

"I'll take her…" He spoke up while approaching the girl. Inuyasha raised her chin with his thumb and gazed deeply in her purple orbs.

Purple eyes…that's so unique…there has only been one person ever, known to have purple eyes…

"Give me your hands," Inuyasha kindly spoke to her.

Kagome raised her hands and he began to untie the ropes that held them together. Then, following was her knees, and last her ankles. Inuyasha helped her stand to her feet.

"I trust that you are alright. None of the guards injured you, did they?"

Kagome only stared him in the eye.

What's this guy plan on doing with me…?

"You are now part of my court, making you a potential bride, and potential Princess of the Moutang Kingdom. You will be treated decently, and will be waited on hand and foot…for the most part. You'll have a pretty easy life…if that's alright with you. But, you are also expected to do what I want, when I expect it since you are a woman of my court."

Kagome gasped. Exactly what did he mean by whatever he wants?

"Maids…" Inuyasha called and two women came rushing into the throne room and bowed to their king and prince's.

"Your majesty?" The answered.

"This is Miss Kagome. She is the newest member of my court. Show her to the court room, give her bath, new clothes, make her a bed and…see that she is made comfortable."

"Yes Prince Inuyasha." One of them responded. "If you will follow us, Miss." The other said.

"And as for you, Kagome." The prince spoke once more before she left.

Kagome turned to him and he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "I shall speak more with you tonight…in a more private setting."

She tensed up and her cheeks became rosy and hot. She didn't know why she suddenly felt this way toward the prince, but he somehow made her feel calm about being there.

-X-

"And…why isn't Kagome coming home again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the other end of the telephone.

"We've just got so much work to do; she felt it best to stay at my house so we could continue doing what we had started.

"Alright…could I speak with her a moment?"

"Uh…she's in the bath right now. That's why she told me to call so you weren't just waiting around for her."

"Fair enough, could you just have her call home as soon as possible?"

"Will do Mrs. Higurashi." She responded and ended the phone call.

Slowly, Ayumi headed to her bedroom and sat at her desk and simply stared at the creepy book. She wanted to open it; she wanted to somehow get through to Kagome, to talk to her. She at least wanted to know if she was doing alright. All she knew was what she read, and Ayumi wasn't even sure it that was enough proof to go by. All it was really were words on paper, which wrote themselves as she continued to read. But what happens at the end of the story?

The book began to glow, and Ayumi began to get drowsy. She glanced at the clock.

7:30…why am I so tired all of a sudden?

Ayumi yawned and opened the cover of the book and flipped to the page where she left off.

The strange girl lay dormant on her bed; she had been bathed and dressed in silky risqué robe. However, she was not happy. She didn't want all this…these dresses, the jewelry, and maids waiting on her hand and foot. What she wanted was to return home.

Slowly, she started drifting off into a deep sleep. Her eyes were closing…closing…they are closed. But the girl feels calm and at peace, for she wasn't in her room alone… unknown to her, 3 mysterious red ladies appeared before her. Slowly caressing her face…but she couldn't see, nor hear these figures. She didn't even know it was there…but they weren't harming her. They were in fact praising her…praising her very existence.

Moments later, Ayumi began to yawn and her eyelids started to close as well.

"That must…be it…what every happens to Kagome in the book…happens to me in real life. I'm the median between the book world and the real world…which means, there is still a way to get Kagome back. . .back. . ." Her eyes closed.

-X-

"She is as I remember…" The first glowing red lady spoke. The three women were exceptionally beautiful with long flowing dresses and long floor length hair.

"So young…so beautiful…so strong…" The second woman said.

"Still, she knows nothing of her identity…" The third lady spoke while stroking her back.

"Our world…"

"Or…her duty…"

"All hail the Princess…"

"The Princess…of Gardenia…"

"She has returned…"

"She is well…"

"She is alive…"

"Princess…"

"We are your servants…"

"We protect…"

"We follow…"

"We obey…"

"What will you have us do…your majesty?"

"For we only exist…while you are sleeping…"

"My lady…" A voice came from beyond Kagome's room doors.

"The enemy…"

"Enemy…"

"We must protect…"

The glowing red ladies banded together and stood as if to be a red wall to protect Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, are you in here?"

"Um…" Kagome sounded.

"The Princess…"

"She is waking…"

"We must go away…"

"No…she must not awaken…"

"We must stay…"

"We must protect…"

Kagome cracked one eye open and instantly, all three ladies disappeared before she even caught a glance at a single one of them.

The door opened and one of the maids from earlier walked inside. "Oh, Lady Kagome; you are in here. Did you not hear me calling out to you?"

Kagome yawned. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"No apology necessary, Miss. However, I must inform you that the young Lord has requested you come to his bedroom."

"Why…?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure, ma' lady, but you best to come along. Prince Inuyasha isn't too fond of waiting."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows but followed the maid nonetheless. Once she exited her bedroom the two ended up in the courtroom which was basically a lobby for all the ladies in Inuyasha's court. Most of them looked older than Kagome and none too friendly. From the very moment Kagome set foot into the courtroom, all the other woman glared at her viciously. It was always quiet as she walked through and she could feel the other women burning holes into her very skin with their intense glares of evil and hatred. The other court women were part of the reason why Kagome simply went to her room and didn't talk to anyone.

After a few moments of deathly silence, Kagome, and a maid exited the court room completely and began making rout to Prince Inuyasha's chambers.

"When you enter the room, be sure to greet the Prince and bow respectfully. Do whatever he says even if you don't want to. The Younger brother is usually the more compassionate of the two and will be gentle. But he also has a crude temper that isn't one to be tampered with. He can act very spoiled and be pretty stubborn when he doesn't get his way, which usually turns to be someone suffering. So, for your safety Lady Kagome, do what he says." The maid explained as while they walked down many corridors in the palace.

The walls were high, and the scenery was beautiful. Candles and plants neatly spread about. Huge paintings of the royal family from the beginning ancestors to now. Everything was exceptionally beautiful here, other than the fact that it wasn't home, Kagome really couldn't complain.

Moments later, the two stopped at a tall chestnut wood door with bright gold trimming.

Kagome looked the maid in the eyes and the other woman merely nodded her head. Kagome took a deep breath before knocking on the outside of the door.

"Who is it…?" The voice of the prince came from the inside.

Kagome gulped. "Uh…K-Kagome, your highness."

"Enter…"

She took a deep breath before going inside the room. What she'd seen on the other side of the door was nothing less then what she had expected for a rich Prince. The room was deep red with a huge bed, a chest full of crowns, huge closet doors, and balcony, a long, gold, draping chandelier and much, much more beyond belief.

Kagome bowed out of respect and then continued to gaze at the beautiful bedroom she was standing in. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, but soon stood up and walked toward Kagome while she looked around.

"You sent for me, Prince Inuyasha?"

"No formalities are needed on the inside of my room. Just call me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha took her right hand in his and kissed it once again like earlier. "I trust that you have made yourself comfortable here, Kagome?" He spoke.

Kagome's face heated up again just like before. "Uh…uh-huh…" She nodded her head.

"Tell me, Kagome…" Inuyasha said while slipping a hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The other hand gently pulling the straps of her dress down and off her shoulders. "Are you…experienced at all?"

She gasped and pulled away from him. She crossed her arms and tensed up once again. Kagome stared at the young prince up and down while taking a few steps away from him.

"What are you going to do to me…? Why did you want my in your bedroom…?" She questioned.

"Since you are new to this, I'll allow you a little resistance; but just this once." He said. "Remove the robe…"

Her eyes widened. "No…" She said scornfully.

"Do…as…I…say, Kagome. Remove the robe…" Prince Inuyasha said a little more sternly, but not so much as to scare her.

"I won't…" Kagome replied.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, I want to make this easy, and as comfortable for you as possible." He said while advancing toward her and grabbing her by her shoulders.

"No…" Kagome tried to resist but it was her strength against his.

The prince threw her on his bed and straddled over top of her. "Try not to struggle too much." He advised.

"Get off of me! Is this how you treat all your women? I don't even know you, you creep!" She yelled.

"You're a lot mouthier now. So this is what it took to bring some of the fire out of you."

Before this guy has a chance to do anything to me…I want to wake up! Wake up, Kagome…wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!

"W-What's happening…" The prince said while crawling off of Kagome.

A dark red light began to engulf her once again. Just like before…she started to disappear. But how? And where was she going to go now?

Only a few seconds later, her body was completely covered in the strange red light and before anyone knew it…she was gone. Kagome had vanished, right before the Prince's very eyes.

He blinked repeatedly at the spot she once laid.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

-X-

Ayumi took a deep breath and instantly popped up. "I…I must have fallen asleep." She said and looked at her watch.

10:30…already…when did I fall asleep…?

She gasped. "Kagome!" She exclaimed while picking up the book and flipping through the pages. But…they were blank, every single page. Flip after flip, not a single word.

"W-what's going on…?" She started to panic. "Kagome? What happened to Kagome…?"

Her eyes widened and a sharp pain shot up both her arms. She rolled up one of her sleeves and saw a purple bruise around her forearm in the shape of what looked like a hand. Ayumi raised an eyebrow.

"Where did this come from?" She asked…

"Oh…"

Ayumi gasped and slowly turned her body toward her bed that sat behind her. There…she saw Kagome, laying half sleep in her bed dressed in the clothes that were described in the story.

"Kagome…?" Ayumi whispered not willing to believe any of this was true. Ayumi walked over to her bed and poked Kagome in her cheek needing proof that this was really her, and not her eyes playing tricks on her again.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed. "Ahhh…Ayumi!"

At the sound of Kagome's scream, Ayumi screamed as well.

"Where…where am I?" Kagome asked still slightly out of it from the dream she just had.

"My…My house. Kagome…is that really you?" Ayumi asked still not wanting to believe what was going on.

"How did I end up here? Weren't we at the library?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…"

"I had the craziest dream again, we were in the library, and I found this old book that I started reading. But it had no words. It was so strange, the next thing I knew I went inside the book. And…and there was this prince." Kagome went to rub her forehead but took notice of the silky purple robe sleeve that covered the skin on her arm.

Kagome's eyes widened and she started to look at her entire body. She was still dressed in the same clothes she had on in her dream…or what she thought was a dream.

Ayumi looked at Kagome but didn't open her mouth yet. She was afraid to start speaking because she wasn't sure how Kagome was going to react. But she couldn't just sit there and tell her nothing.

"Ayumi…w-what's going on?" She asked. "This can't be happening. I can't still be wearing these clothes. I was dreaming…wasn't I?"

"Well…not exactly." Ayumi answered while handing the old book to Kagome. "There is magic in the book, and somehow it grabbed you and took you inside of it. You became part of the story, and it seemed as though once you went inside, the story started writing its self."

Kagome looked at her friend with the utter most confused look on her face.

"You see, before you disappeared in the library, there wasn't a single word on these pages but once you went inside, it started a story, a plot. But the moment you left, all the words disappeared. It's like you're the missing peace to the story.

"Missing peace…impossible!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's my only explanation. Also, I figured out that whatever happens to you in the book world happens to be in this world. We're attached that way. I think I'm the peace you need to get from this world to that one.

"Impossible."

"And one more thing…but this is just me taking a wild guess." Ayumi's voice became low and serious.

"Now that you've entered the story, I don't think it will leave you alone until you complete it…problem is, we don't know how the story ends."

The two best friends stared into each other's' eyes.

"You started this story, Kagome…I think you now have to finish it."

AN: Ugh…I wanted to write more but I'm tired…going to bed.

-Dia

R&R please! Love you all. Bye! =] 3


	3. Only Just A Dream

Disclaimer: Nothing, owned by me except the plot line of this story! =]

Title: The Book

Summary: After waking up from a dream that seems to real to be a picture on her head, Kagome is assigned a project with her friends When she goes to the library to do research she finds a mysterious old book before she knew anything, she's taken within the book and becomes…the missing Princess. But, why is she suddenly this long lost princess? And what does it all have to do with her dream?

Genre: Romance/ Suspense/ Some Humor/ Tragedy

Chapter 3- Only Just A Dream

Tick…tick…tick…

The click continued to sound as Kagome sat on her bed in wonder. It had been a full week since she had returned home from that mysterious other world she'd somehow fallen into. Each night since then, she's had some same dream. But what did it all mean she wondered? The more she thought about it, the more she had a hard time believing it all to be true.

"This just isn't realistic…people can't go into books." She whispered to herself.

"Hey, Kagome." Soura said while walking into her bedroom.

She looked towards the door where he was standing. "Yes…so, I love how you just walked in my bedroom. I could have been naked." She said with sour look on her face.

He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm 17…it wouldn't be the first time I've seen a boob." He said nonchalantly.

"Ugh…" She responded disgusted. "You're a pig."

Soura rolled his eyes. "Anyway…dad says you need to come with me to the store."

"Why is that…?"

"Why would I know that? Personally, I don't know why you need to go either, but he says you need to so let's go."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatever, I'm not going so you might as well leave without me."

"Oh yea you are!" Soura responded "Or else…"

"Please, you have nothing on me. That doesn't work on me anymore, we're not little kids. Grow up, jerk."

Slyly, he looked her in the eye and pulled a familiar book out from behind him. Kagome's eyes widened!

Where did he get that from? It was in my drawer that I always keep locked…

"Hum…this is a pretty interesting looking novel."

"How'd you get that!?"

"Don't worry about it…now, you come with me or…you don't get this back. And judging by your reaction, I'd say this book's pretty important to you."

Kagome stood up and charged after her stepbrother and jumping up trying to get it from him but he was too tall.

"Soura, you've got to give that back to me! You have no idea what that book is! Give it to me you ass hole!" She yelled.

"Ass whole…such a rude thing to say to your big brother. I think I'll hang onto it until we get back from the store. Now, shall we?" He gestured to the door and waited for her to walk through.

She looked at him with hate filled eyes. "I'll still never forgive my mom for that day she said 'I do'."

Soura chuckled. "Funny, I praise the day I got a little sister. Best day of my life."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

The two pulled up outside of a supermarket. Soura parked the car and then got out and Kagome soon followed suit but stopped walking when they got to the center of the parking lot.

"Wait!" She said.

"What is it?" Soura asked turning to look at her.

"I forgot my purse in the car."

He rolled his eyes and threw the keys to her and continued to walk inside the store. "Girls…"

Kagome inched back to the car keeping her eyes fixed on her older brother. Once he was out of eye site she ran to the car and started looking all over for the book. She checked the glove box, under the arm rest, in the trunk but she couldn't find it.

"What the hell! There's only but so many places you can hide a book!" She bellowed while collapsing across the driver and passenger seat only to have her hand fall on the floor under the seat and landing on something leather. "Huh…" She pulled whatever it was out from under the seat and almost jumped for joy.

"Yes!" She said while putting the book in her big handbag and getting out of the car. With her mission now accomplished, she went into the store to catch up with her brother.

Once inside, she found him browsing around in the pasta isle.

"Bout time you caught up."

She swung her bag over her shoulder. "Sorry…" She said.

"Don't care…now help me find…" He squinted at the grocery list. "Angel…hair…pasta? Eww…"

Kagome made a face. "You eat it all the time…"

"I wouldn't eat anything made out of hair."

Kagome face now fell to an 'are you serious' face. "It's not made out of hair…its just really thin spaghetti noodles you idiot!" She started walking away but her brother grabbed her by the strap on her purse.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else around here do you?" She answered. "Now let go of me!"

"No." He pulled her again causing the strap to pop and the bag fall. All of her stuff fell out; including the book which Soura saw hit the floor.

Kagome gasped and looked him in the eye.

"So…this is the reason you had to go back to the car? You think you're so slick don't you?" He yelled while picking the book up. "I don't even know why you care about it so much! This book's like a million years old and it had no words!"

"Don't worry about why it's important just give it back to me!" She latched onto the book as well.

The two of them pulled back and forth yelling and screaming and attracting a crowed.

"No way! Tell what's so important about it?"

"That's none of your concern! Why do you ever care? Just give it to me and leave me alone! Why do you get so much pride in making my life miserable?"

"Oh please, your life was miserable before you even met me!"

Kagome screamed and her eyes flashed to blazing red color. "I can't stand you!"

[An: sorry to ruin the action. But that's so unusual for Kagome's eyes to flash red. XD]

Soura caught the change in her eyes from purple to red but blew it off due to the heat of the moment.

"Well if you hate me so much, why don't you just leave?"

"I wish I could! I hate you, I hate being here! I wish I could…just…leave!" She screamed her last sentence and then the book repelled both her brother. It started glowing red and so did she. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened.

No…

The red glow started to engulf her body like before and she began to go transparent again. She looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

What have I done…?

Soura looked in shock at the site that taking place in front of him. He was confused, and he wasn't sure what to do. Instinctively he ran towards his sister and tried to grab her hand but…it was too late. She…was gone and the book fell to the floor.

"Kagome…Kagome…? Kagome!" He yelled around the supermarket hoping this was some sick joke. "Kagome, where are you? This isn't funny." He yelled.

"Soura…?" A female's voice came from down the aisle.

He turned and looked behind him. "A-Ayumi…?"

"What's happened? Why are you screaming Kagome's name? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"I-I don't know…one minute she was here and the next, she disappeared into this…weird…"

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Red…light?"

"How'd you know?" He asked…

"Oh no…not again. Where's the book!"

"Book…? You mean that old brown book she was freaking out about?"

"The Red-Light Princess? Yes! Where is it…?"

Soura scanned the isle. "It fell…over there!" He ran to go get it and bring it back.

Ayumi opened it and once again, the pages started to fill with words.

"Oh no…not again."

"What the…that's not possible! That thing didn't have any words in it. I checked!"

Ayumi shot him a nasty look. "Checked…? W-w-why would you check? Why did you even have this book? This thing is dangerous!" She yelled.

"Dangerous…that's what Kagome said. What can be so dangerous about a book?"

Ayumi shook her head. "You really want to know where your little sister is?" She flipped through the book to the middle where it was re-writing its self and shoved it in his face. "Read!"

"Uh…" Kagome lifted her body up off the floor. "Ouch…my head hurts so badly." She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. "W-where am I?" She looked around not being familiar with her surroundings

She started shivering. "I must be back inside the book…which means its winter." She pulled her legs up to her chest rubbing them with her hands. She had on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt so she was freezing.

Kagome stood up and started looking around. She'd never been in this part of the castle before. The place almost seemed like ruins. "Where am I? …hello?" She called out to anyone who may possibly hear her.

This was the castle right? Had to be…it was big, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. She started walking around some corridors which led to a long hallway of portraits. She looked around at the people in the photos. The was a tall, brave looking king with long flowing black hair, and a beautiful queen with a generous look in her eyes.

The pictures went on for miles starting from what Kagome guessed were the beginning of the family line. But the farther down she went the younger the people in the pictures got.

"I feel…as if…I've been here before." She whispered to herself.

Kagome continued to go down the hall until she approached a picture of a young girl roughly around the age of six that looked…

"Just…like…me…" She stared with her mouth gaped.

The features of the girl in the picture were identical to those of Kagome. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the young girl in the picture. She was adorable. Beautiful heart shaped face, high rosy cheeks, and a big pretty smile. Kagome's eyes lowered just below her chin to her collarbone.

She gasped and put her hand over her own collarbone. The girl in the picture had a birthmark…in the shape of a crown. Kagome looked down at her own birthmark, and she too had the same one.

This is impossible…

Kagome walked closer to the picture and rested her hand on it. There was no way she was that girl in the picture. She wasn't royalty…but then…what about the dreams?

This was all too much for her to take in. She shook her head in disbelief.

"W-where am I…?" She asked again. "What is this place…? Who's in charge!?"

"You are…princess…"

"Huh…" Kagome gasped and turned around. "W-Who are you?" She asked to the mysterious pale woman creeping up behind her. She didn't look nice…in fact she looked really scary and possibly dangerous. She had really long grey hair that trailed behind her as she walked. Her eyes were entirely black as if it were purely pupils. She wore a long solid black robe similar to those of the dementors in the Harry Potter movies.

"I am…your guardian my dear. I am the one who took you away from this awful place and brought you to a safer world." She walked closer to Kagome, and she in turn stepped farther away.

"What do you mean my guardian? I've never seen you before."

"You've only ever seen me once in your life. But I have watched over you since you were a baby…"

Kagome looked at the woman skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"I won't force you to trust me so soon, but you will. Wouldn't you like to learn about you family, your past, you world…and your destiny?"

Kagome still wasn't sure if this woman was safe to trust, but she seemed to know the answers to a few questions that she had so there was no choice at this point.

"What is your name, guardian?" Kagome asked.

"You may call me…Aracelis, princess."

"And…I'm going to need you to not call me princess. I'm no princess, I'm just Kagome."

"Princess…Kagome."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "No…just Kagome."

The guardian Aracelis bowed and gestured towards Kagome. "If you will follow me, princess."

What the f…didn't I just…whatever… She blew if off.

The woman led Kagome up some stairs and down a few more hallways.

"So what is this place exactly?" Kagome asked.

"This is the kingdom of Gardenia…"

Gardenia…King Inutashio's Hench men said that word before…

"This castle has belonged to your ancestors for over 12 centuries. You were born here my dear, in this world. This is your home, princess."

"What happened to this world, exactly…why is everything all destroyed?"

"Ten years ago, this castle was attacked by the Moutang army and they destroyed everything. The king and queen, your parents, went down with the castle."

"W-what…?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean they went down with the castle?"

"They were killed by the soldiers…that part I figured was quite obvious."

Kagome felt a slight pang in the pit of her stomach hearing those words.

"If they are dead, why am I still alive?"

"Because of me…my princess." Aracelis bowed once again while taking Kagome's hand. "I took you away from this horrid place and put you on earth with a kind but lonely woman that desperately wanted a child. You shouldn't have come back princess."

"It wasn't exactly by choice."

"You should have never opened that book. Had you choose to walk away and leave it where it was it would have never been offered to you again. You could have gone on with your life and lived happily on earth."

"I really don't want to be here."

"It is too late now. You have become part of the story once again. Now…you must finish it and I fear the ending will not be happy."

"How dose is the story supposed to end?" She asked.

"Tears, broken hearts, deaths…"

"Death…" Kagome's breathing hitched in her throat. "Death of whom…"

"The one who stops the war…" Aracelis said.

"W-well who stops the war?" Kagome started hyperventilating.

"I have already said too much. I will be punished for telling you what I have. I must not speak anymore. You must leave this place now!"

"No, no! You must, you can't just leave me with all these questions!"

The two of them stopped at tall door and Kagome looked at her guardian with a questioning look.

"Go on, my princess. You must go."

"Go? Go where? What's behind this door?" She asked.

Aracelis pushed Kagome into the doors and they swung open. She started falling and everything was black. Kagome screamed, she couldn't see, and the pit seemed endless as she kept falling.

"You will forgive me, princess."

Kagome's eyes shot open and she was once again…gasping for breath. She sat up and looked around.

"This is…my room…"

She felt up her body. Everything was there and she was alive in once peace. "Another dream…it was another dream? That's it…I never left."

She gasped and jumped out of her bed. Kagome ran to the dresser and unlocked the drawer with the book in it.

"The book isn't here…?" She started breathing heavily.

"Hey, Kagome." Soura came into her room.

She shot her stepbrother with an evil glare.

"Dad says you need to come to the store with me."

"NO! And you know what…? Give me my book, NOW!" She yelled.

Soura looked at her. There was fire in her eyes. Was she serious?

"Give me my book right now…or I burn everything in your room and I'm not kidding! I'm in such pissed off mood right now, I'll do it! I swear…I'll do it!"

Soura pulled the book from behind him. How did she even know he had it?

Kagome snatched it from him and threw it back in the drawer. "Don't you EVER come into my room again! Now, get out!" She screamed and pushed him out.

He turned around to say something but his face was met with a slammed and locked door.

"Geez…take some Midol why don't you!" He yelled from outside of the room. But what had set Kagome off like that? She looked angry, but she also looked worried about something.

On the other side of the door, Kagome was sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall. That was about to be deja-vu, she knew it. There was a reason she just had that dreams…it was a warning. But it didn't feel like a dream. It really seemed like it happened.

Kagome stood up and went to sit on her bed only to find the book laying there.

"W-What…?" She question. "I put that in the drawer…I just did it." She said.

Kagome walked over to the bed and picked it up walking it back over to her dresser and placing it in the drawer once more. She closed the drawer door and locked it this time. Kagome let out a deep breath and turned around. He jumped and yelped.

Once again, the book was sitting on her bed, this time opened. There were words in it.

No…that's not possible. Words only formed when she was still inside book. Kagome was home. It didn't make sense. She sat on the bed pick up the book. She read the last couple lines.

The princess screamed at her brother a kicked him out of her bed chambers.

Princess Kagome screamed and threw the book in her dresser.

The princess sat on her bed and began reading the book.

How did this happen? How did her world suddenly become part of the story as well? Unless…?

"IM STILL INSIDE THE BOOK!" She screamed and threw head on the pillow. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hands were over her head. "No…this all doesn't make sense. I shouldn't be here right now."

Kagome was close to having a nervous breakdown. This was all too much. She screamed, she screamed, and screamed some more until…

"Kagome…Kagome…what's wrong? Open your eyes." A familiar male's voice sounded in her ears.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She scanned her surroundings quickly.

"Why are you screaming? I haven't done anything. Calm down."

Inuyasha…? She looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. She sat up. I-I'm in Inuyasha's room…but how…?

"How did I get here?" She asked.

Inuyasha took her hand in his but she flinched and pulled it away.

"You walked in…just a few moments ago. Then you fainted. I laid you down on the bed hoping you'd come too soon. But shortly after, your face became distressed and you started to sweat. It looked like you were having a terrible nightmare. Then, you started screaming so I kept calling you name and calling your name trying to help you wake up."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No…no, no, no, no…that means I'm still inside the book." She whispered.

"What…?" Inuyasha looked at her as it she's grown a second head.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't be here."

Inuyasha put his arm around her. "It's alright…it was just a dream. It's all over."

Dream…just a dream…only…a dream? But how…?

Don't worry yourself Kagome, lay down. Get some rest. I'll have one of the nurses come in and have a look at you. Go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning.

Only…a dream…but this just doesn't make sense…

AN: Okay, so I know what this chapter was very confusing and it will all be explained as the story continues. But just to make your heads stop spinning I'll explain a little. Basically Kagome never left the story. Once she went in, she was in…she can't get out. At least…not yet *wink wink* idk…we'll see what happens as it goes on. So stay tuned and keep reading.

-Dia

R&R


	4. The Four Regions

Disclaimer: Nothing, owned by me except the plot line of this story! =]

Title: The Book

Summary: After waking up from a dream that seems to real to be a picture on her head, Kagome is assigned a project with her friends When she goes to the library to do research she finds a mysterious old book before she knew anything, she's taken within the book and becomes…the missing Princess. But, why is she suddenly this long lost princess? And what does it all have to do with her dream?

Genre: Romance/ Suspense/ Some Humor/ Tragedy

Chapter 4- Four Regions

Kagome sat in the window-sill of her bed chambers. It had been almost four months since she first arrived in this book world, and each passing day made a want to return home more and more. She missed her mother and step-father, friends, and even her brothers.

She sighed. "I wonder how mom is taking me being gone for so long. Has she been looking for me?"

"Kagome…Princess Kagome…" She heard.

Kagome stood up and looked around. "H-hello?"

"Find it…"

"Uh, is someone there…?" She asked.

Suddenly, her room filled with red bubbles that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. They surrounded her and engulfed Kagome with wonder.

"Bubbles…?"

"Find it…princess."

"Find it? But…who are you?"

The bubbles started to filter out of her room and through the door. Kagome looked back out the window; it had to be after midnight. No doubt everyone was already asleep. She took a deep breath and quietly followed the red bubbles. Kagome was led out the courtroom and through the main hall. She tip-toed passed Inuyasha's room, then his brothers. Eventually, Kagome was led down the royal hall and hesitated.

"I'm not allowed down here. None of the girls are…" She whispered.

The bubbles continued down the hallway and through a door all the way at the end.

"Here goes nothing," Kagome said while putting one foot in front of the other and following the bubbles into the other room.

The inside of the room was almost empty. Nothing but an old tiara, and what looked like a letter sitting on a pillow on top of a small pillar.

Kagome looked confused. Why was she led to this room? And…why did she feel as if she'd seen that tiara somewhere before?

The bubbles floated over to the pillar and then they all popped. Kagome walked over to the pillar and picked up the letter. It was addressed to the king.

She contemplated reading it. Being in this room alone, Kagome was breaking about 50 court-laws. But, she couldn't resist the urge.

"Official report from the Moutang General,

The King and Queen of Gardenia have both fallen. Their only heir is nowhere to be found, all that we could find is her crown. I assume the girl is dead. A bomb has been placed in the Castle. The people of Gardenia have fallen to their knees in surrender. The land is yours for the taking…"

Kagome's eyes started to tear up, but…she wasn't quite sure why. Sure, she has frequent dreams about this foreign land, Gardenia. But, Kagome wasn't a princess. She isn't even part of this world; and the sooner she returned home, the better. Still, every time something comes up about this, Gardenia, Kagome always felt sad after.

"You know you aren't allowed in here…" A voice came from behind her.

Kagome jumped and turned to find Inuyasha standing over top of her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I was just…" She paused; there was no way Inuyasha would believe she was following a bunch of bubbles. "S-sleep…walking…?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as if to try and read her thoughts, but shrugged it off nonetheless. "Sleep walking, huh?" He asked.

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Yes, but…you woke me up. So, I guess I'll be heading back to bed now." She answered and tried to put the letter back without seeming too obvious. She then tried to pass Inuyasha and leave the room but he stopped her.

"Wait…" He said. "Y-you read that…didn't you?"

She gulped, "Uh…I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad." Inuyasha picked up the letter and scanned it with his own eyes. "I think it's horrible what happened to the King and Queen, and especially their daughter." He shook his head.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "W-what happened to them?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then to the crown on the pillar. "About ten years ago when I was younger, there was a terrible war between this Kingdom, and the Gardenia Kingdom. Thousands of innocent people died, and it caused a great calamity across both nations. Once, two peaceful Kingdoms caused wives and husbands to split apart; pinned brother against brother. The whole thing was terrible."

"Well, how did this all start?"

"Before I was born, my father spent a lot of time in his harem, though he already chose a woman for his wife. The woman had given my father his first born son…Sesshomaru. My father had thrown this big party, inviting all the high kings and queens of other nations to celebrate the birth of Sesshomaru. The Gardenia king was there and had a sudden attraction to Sesshomaru's mother. Before long, the two began to have an affair and the woman was impregnated again…by the Gardenian King."

Kagome gasped.

"However, being too afraid to speak of her infidelity to my father she pretended the child was his until it was born…half demon."

"Half demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the Gardenian King was a human and Sesshomaru's mother was a demon. My father became furious and had the child…killed."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Killed!"

Inuyasha nodded. "And the mother as well…and even though my father met another woman, my mother, he still wasn't quite happy. He wanted the Gardenian King to suffer…as if killing his only child wasn't enough. That's how the war started…and it continued for nine years, until the Gardenia Kingdom, and its leaders were all dead."

Tears began to fall down Kagome's face again but she quickly whipped them away. Inuyasha picked up the crown and handed it to Kagome.

"This crown belonged to the Gardenia Princess. She went missing apparently the day Gardenia was destroyed. Everyone believes she's…dead." Inuyasha balled his hands into fists and bit his bottom lip. Talking about the princess seemed like a soft subject for him.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. "Did you know the princess?"

He sighed. "Yes …and no. I-It's complicated."

"I've got time…" She said softly.

"It's like this. I knew of the Princess, but I never knew her name; only her face. So…beautiful." He trailed off. "I was nine, and she was about six. During the war, the two Kings would travel between kingdoms in attempted to make the other surrender. One day, the Gardenian King brought his daughter along with him, but didn't allow her in the palace. She stayed in the carriage outside with guards. I was standing on the terrace hiding from Sesshomaru when I saw her get out the carriage and pick a flower. I wasn't sure which was more pretty, the princess…or the flower. She had long silky black hair, rosy cheeks and these unforgettable lavender colored eyes." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gazed at her while she listened intently.

"You look so much like her, Kagome; almost as if to be an older version. That's why I like being around you so much…if you were wondering."

H-he was…in love with her…

"Before she'd gone missing, I often dreamt about how me and her would grow up and get married. Then, we could stop the war, and everyone would live happily ever after."

Kagome softened her eyes.

"She's gone now though…besides, it was just child imagination."

"I think it's really sweet…" Kagome spoke up while looking at his golden orbs with her purple ones.

"Y-you…you do?"

She stroked his face with her hand. "I do, and…if it makes you feel any better, you can think of me as the princess." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha returned her smile and placed the small tiara on her head. "Princess…Princess Kagome." He said and made a small bow to her.

Kagome curtsied and Inuyasha held his hand out to her. "May I please have this dance, princess?"

Kagome giggled. "There's no music."

"Well, so…" He responded and took her hand.

-X-

"The prince of Moutang took the girl into his arms and led her around the big room. Unknown to him, he was dancing with the real Gardenian Princess, the girl…or legend." Ayumi read aloud while sitting on her bed.

After a long conversation with Kagome's mother explaining why Kagome wouldn't return home…for the third day, she sat on her bed and continued to read the mysterious book. Ayumi whipped a tear from her face and sniffled.

"That is a beautiful dream the prince had...but, if what he says is true, then that would make Kagome and Inuyasha mortal enemies. And, that would put Kagome's life at risk. I…I wonder what happens in the real world, If Kagome was to die in the book world. Wait, that's terrible thinking…I can't say things like that!"

"Say things like, what?" Ayumi's mother asked when she walked into her room.

"Oh, um…nothing, mom. I was just reading this book and I was getting ahead of myself is all. Nothing major." She lied through her teeth. But could she really say 'Kagome's stuck in this creepy book and in danger of being murdered?' Yea, she could say that if she was willing to put her mother into cardiac arrest.

"Well, don't stay up too late reading that book like you did last night. I don't want you getting behind in your studies." Her mother said while leaving a light snack of crackers and water on the side table next to Ayumi's bed.

"I won't, mom. I promise!"

Her mother nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Ayumi was about ready to call it a night anyway and read up on Kagome in the morning, until a sharp pain shot into her ankle. The pain wasn't too extreme, but enough to put her on a limp for a day.

"Something must have happened to Kagome…" She still hadn't quite pieced together how whatever happened to Kagome, happened to her.

Ayumi flipped through the pages to where she left off.

"The Princess of Gardenia had tripped on the hem of her dress and twisted her ankle and fell. However, the pain was soon subsided as the Prince began to splint it with cloth from his own shirt. The Princess stared admirably at him…"

-X-

He's…so caring, yet, I was a jerk to him when we were alone for the first time. Now, I see why he looked at me the way he does. I understand…

"Really, this isn't necessary. It's only a small sprain."

"Nonsense, a princess needs to be tended to 24/7." Inuyasha responded with a toothy grin.

"Yea, but…you know. This whole, me being a princess thing was just pretend. So, really…you don't have to do…"

"You can become a princess." He cut her off.

"H-huh…"

"I mean…you know, if I pick you as my wife out of the court. You would…become a princess."

"Oh, um…that's right."

"But, it would also be your choice. I wouldn't take an unwilling participant as a wife. I would still ask you first." He added quickly.

Kagome cleared her throat. She felt a little awkward now. "Oh…" She chuckled.

"So, what do you think?"

She raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"If I picked…you, would you consider…being my princess? A real…princess?"

"Oh, um…I don't really know actually."

"Well, I'll give you time to let it sit on your head. As for right now, head back to courtroom and get some sleep."

Kagome nodded as he helped her up off the floor after finishing with her leg.

"Oh and…thanks for listening." He said with a grin.

"You're welcome…" Kagome said and headed back to her own room.

Was that his way of proposing to me…I can't marry him. I have a home…in the real world…with my family.

She sighed and leaned against the outside of the courtroom doors. "That…if I ever get back home. I don't even know how I got here; let alone how to get back."

"Princess…find it…"

"T-that voice, from before..."

"Find it…hurry."

She whispered, "Find it...find what? Who are you?"

"The three treasures…"

Kagome shook her head. She was so confused, there was a lot going through her head that the moment.

"Ugh, this is all too much." She said while running her fingers through her long hair only to find that she was still wearing the tiara from earlier.

Oh no…I have to put this back…

She thought while trying to remove it from her head. However, the tiara was stuck; almost as if glued to her head. Kagome attempted to take it off for at least ten minutes until she eventually gave up.

"Oh well, I guess; just hope no one pays it that much attention until I figure out how to get it off."

By this time, Kagome was extremely tired, and she knew it was going on sunrise soon. It was the same thing every night. She's wake up fairly early, and barely gets any sleep at night. Kagome walked over to her bed and sat on it. Eventually she rested her head on the pillow and fell into a light sleep.

Moments later, the three red women appeared as they did every time Kagome fell asleep.

"The Princess…"

"You have done it…"

"You found the first treasure."

"Find the rest…"

"Save our world…"

"Reclaim your thrown."

The women continued to whisper softly in Kagome's ears, but unfortunately, she couldn't hear them. However, the red jewels on the tiara glowed brightly while the women where there. Still, she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

Not long later, morning came and the sun was out. Normally, a hand maiden would wake her and go about bathing and dressing her; but not today. Today, she woke on her own and dressed herself. Though she wasn't complaining, being fully exposed to women she'd never met in her life did make her feel uncomfortable. Still, she wondered what was going on.

After taking her bath and getting dressed in another one of the risqué robes she was required to wear, she decided to wear her hair up in a bun to compliment the tiara that was stuck on her head. Once she felt confident in how she looked, she left her room and proceeded to the courtroom with the rest of the women.

Once she walked in, everyone stopped…and stared at Kagome. But that didn't completely throw her off solely because they did that every time she walked through the room. What threw her off guard this time was the way the other women were staring at her. Usually she got a hate stare, and could sometimes feel the daggers they shot at her with their eyes. But this stare looked like fear.

Are they afraid of me…?

Kagome asked herself. But she couldn't imagine why they would be. She'd never said a word to them. If anything, she should be afraid of them.

"Did she choose…her" Came a whisper from one of them.

"There's no way, that's not fair! She's not even a woman yet."

Kagome looked around the room. Clearly these women were talking about her. Again…something she was used to by now. But along with the constant stare they were giving her, the whispering really starting to piss her off.

"Can I help any of you?" She outburst.

Silence fell upon the room and women all rolled their eyes, pretending not to have heard her.

Kagome squinted her eyes. "Stupid females…" She said and left the room not even sure what to do with herself now. For about ten minutes she did nothing but wonder around the palace until she came across a room she'd never seen before. It looked almost like a modern day library; books on the shelves, table and chairs in corners.

"Hm…I wonder." She said to herself as she looked around trying to find a book of records. Perhaps it was written down somewhere; some information about this land 'Gardenia'. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered who the real princess could have been.

Kagome roamed the room for countless amounts of time but to no avail. Even if there was any documentation, there was no way she would find it because she couldn't figure out the classification of the books…if there were any.

"Can I help you with something?" An unfamiliar voice rang from behind her.

Kagome was slightly startled but came face to face with a tall, thin man with short black hair held back in a low pony tail. He wore long purple robed.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

Taking notice of the crown on her head the man bowed to her and smiled. "Forgive me for startling you princess. I am Miroku, one of the advisors to the royal family. Are you visiting from another kingdom?" He asked.

"Uh, no…you've got it wrong. My name is Kagome; I'm just a woman from Inuyasha's court." She answered.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her. "What is with the…" He pointed to her head.

"Inuyasha gave it to me yesterday…it kind of, won't come off."

"Is that so…"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, in any case…is there something I can help you with?" He asked her kindly.

She thought for a moment. I do want to know about the Gardenian Princess…

"Actually, I was wondering if there was any documentation on….past kingdoms."

"Past kingdoms…" Miroku repeated. "Any kingdom in particular?"

She shook her head no.

Miroku thought for a moment and looked around. He walked to a shelf and pulled down a giant book and dropped it on a table creating a loud bang and a thick cloud of dust.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"This is a history book that has all the information ever recorded about the four main regions; and some about the other minor ones." He answered.

Kagome was a little confused. Did that mean there were more Kingdoms? "What do you mean the four main regions?"

Miroku opened the book and began to read from its pages. "This country was divided into four large regions north, south, east, and west. Bohan, the western region; Moutang, the northern region; Crusader, the eastern region; and Gardenia, the southern region. Each of the four regions has its own special treasure to protect its people given by the creator of this world."

Kagome listened intently. "W-who is the creator of this world?" Maybe if I find the person who created this world…they might know how to send me back to my world…

"Sorry to disappoint you, ma' lady, but that information was never recorded."

"So much for that thought…" She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh…nothing. This power you just said…how did these people find it? How do you know the person that has it?"

"The one person who wishes to find the power…find it, but not use it…would be the one to have it." He answered.

Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Okay…I'll pretend I know what that means."

Miroku chuckled at the girls' bold humor. "Meaning, if you for example wanted to find the Moutang Kingdom treasure but had no intentions on using it; you just wanted to find it for the sake of saying you did it, you would be able to locate it. But if you had a harsh heart and wanted to find it only to say, take over the northern region, you would never be able to find the treasure and will die looking for it most likely."

Her eyes widened. Yea…because that's not laying it on there kind of thick, huh?

"Oh…" Was all she could say before an awkward silence fell upon them. "So…what's this Gardenian army everyone talks about?"

"Oh, you mean the southern region?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, sure…whatever."

"Sadly, Gardenia doesn't exist anymore. There was this big…"

"War, I know! That's all everyone says. There was a war, the king and queen died, the people either joined other kingdoms or where massacred. But what are the details?"

"Well, Miss Kagome, that's really all there is."

"What about the princess?"

"…the Gardenian Princess? She disappeared not too long before the Queen and King. Everyone assumes she has died by now. It's been ten years and she hadn't returned. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up dead by now."

"But…but what if she isn't dead? What if she was just hiding all this time? What if she was trying to get old enough to reclaim her thrown and finish what her family had started?" She shouted not even sure where those words came from.

"Exactly…what are you saying, miss?" He asked now giving her a suspicious look?

Kagome blinked multiple times. "N-nothing. I was just being overly curious…" She answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Uh…yea. Listen, I've to return to my room soon and I was wondering if I could borrow that book? I promise to return it just as soon as I'm finished with it."

"Sure…" he said while sliding it over to her side of the table. Seconds later Kagome stormed out of the library looking room and sped-walked back to the courtroom.

Just before she was about to push the door open, it opened from the other side and a pail woman with long floor length hair looked her in the face.

"Sorry…" Kagome spoke up but the woman only looked at her with hate filled eyes.

"Sure you are." She snapped. "Anyway…you're Kagome, right?"

She nodded. "I am…why?"

"The prince gave a message for you, but you weren't here. He said 'meet me at the top of the center-right stairwell'."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I'll just drop this in my room first." She answered while sliding past the creepy looking woman. Who now held a devious smile on her face. After dropping the big book on her bed, Kagome started her rout to the center stairs.

"I wonder what Inuyasha wants…" She said when she got to the top of the steps. "Maybe he knows how to get this thing off my head."

Slowly, Kagome started walking down the steps. She knew where they went; Kagome had been down there when she first arrived at the Moutang palace. That was their jail where they kept prisoners. The place she'd still be if it weren't for the prince.

"Don't…Princess…" A wind-like whisper flew in one ear and out of the other.

"H-Hello…?" She said stopping at the landing that happened to be next to a window. Kagome shrugged the whisper off. "I must be heading things again…"

I wonder why Inuyasha wanted to meet me here anyway…

"Unless…" She trailed off and quickly turned around facing the window.

*Crash*

A large rock came flying towards her smashing through the glass and hitting Kagome forcefully in her side. Kagome fell to the floor and winced in pain, only to be stabbed in various places by giant shards of glass from the window.

Kagome twitched. There was glass everywhere and she was covered in cuts and bruises. There were thick pieces of glass still embedded in her left leg, her back, and in her right forearm. She screamed loudly hoping someone would hear her, but no one did.

I-I…have to do something…or I'll bleed to death…

She thought and tried to reach for the railing despite the pain she was in. Kagome put one foot in front of the other and tried her best to make it to the top of the steps, but couldn't. Halfway up, she tripped and toppled back down hitting her head on three steps on the way down. Once back at the landing Kagome used what little bit of energy she had left to scream once more before everything went blurry and she eventually blacked out.

-X-

"I'm getting so worried about Kagome. She is the enemy of the kingdom she's currently living in and she doesn't even know it. Kagome could be killed…and then what?" Ayumi was in taking her daily shower right before she went to school just like any other day when she suddenly collapsed to the bathtub floor and screamed.

"W-What the hell…" She whispered as she watched her skin start to slip open in various places on her body. "What is this? Why am I…?"

"Ayumi, honey? Are you alright in there?" Her mother asked from the outside of the bathroom.

"Uh…I'm fine mom." She forced herself.

"But I heard you scream. What's going on?"

"N-nothing, I just saw a spider…but it's alright, I killed it."

"Are you sure? Do I need to come in there?" Her mother pressed and Ayumi could hear the doorknob start to twist.

"Mom, I'm fine. I-I really can't keep talking because I'm getting shampoo in my mouth. But, I'm fine…I promise." She reassured.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen."

Ayumi didn't answer after that since she wanted her mom to leave. She watched her blood poor from out of the various cuts on her body; some wounds deeper than others.

Kagome must be very badly hurt right now…but what the hell could have happened to cause all of this?

Ayumi quickly turned all the shower water to cold because the hot water only made the cuts hurt even more. Once all the blood was rinsed off, she got out the showered and bandaged her wounds with a first-aid kit that was kept in the bathroom. Ayumi even tried to cover some of the cuts on her face with foundation, but it didn't really help since there were so many.

"I'll defiantly be wearing sticking and a long sleeve sweater with my uniform today." She said to herself while looking in the full body mirror in the bathroom. Ayumi noticed a dark bruise on the lower part of her side.

"Oh Kagome, what happened to you…"

AN: Hehehe, yea, I'm leaving the story right here! What ya' gone do about it!? NOTHING! :p

lol, jk. You know I love you guys! You're my loyal readers! Without you…I'd be nothing! And that's why I'm kissing ass saying all this right now because I know I've been extra MIA for a while! I won't even go into what I've been doing with my life because it's been a lot. Oh yea…and my old computer is also retarded as hell, so I got a new one for my birthday! xD

Going to try to get into a routine so I can finish up these last three stories I have open and then…I think I may call it quits. I just don't get as much satisfaction I used to out of writing fanfics. I don't know. Maybe I'll write a real book and get it published. Who knows what I'll do with my life! O.o

Anyway…R&R please and thanks :)

-Dia


	5. Past HistoryPresent Actions

Disclaimer: Nothing, owned by me except the plot line of this story! =]

Title: The Book

Summary: After waking up from a dream that seems to real to be a picture on her head, Kagome is assigned a project with her friends When she goes to the library to do research she finds a mysterious old book before she knew anything, she's taken within the book and becomes…the missing Princess. But, why is she suddenly this long lost princess? And what does it all have to do with her dream?

Genre: Romance/ Suspense/ Some Humor/ Tragedy

* * *

Chapter 5- Past History…Present Actions  
-

"Are you absolutely sure you don't know who could have attacked the Lady Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"I told you already Sango, I have no idea. For the past three days now I've been trying to figure it out; and with Kagome still unconscious, I can't ask her."

"Well, do you think she may have done something to someone else, and they did this out of retaliation?" The dark haired girl asked. She was one of the prince's closest friends. Though, she grew up a commoner, her father somehow landed a job in the palace and the whole family had to move into the castle when Sango was twelve. That's how Inuyasha met her. Sango was spunky, and always says what was on her mind despite how cruel it may sound sometimes. Maybe that's what grew on Inuyasha the most. It didn't seem to faze her that he was her prince when they first met, and made it very clear that he had to earn her respect if he wanted it…and earn it he did. The two have been pretty inseparable ever since. However, the two made it clear to one another that they didn't ever want their relationship to exceed friendship when they started to go through those early teen hormone years.

Inuyasha scratched his head trying to think of possible explanations. He's been banging his head against the wall for days trying to find some closure on how Kagome got her. Or even, why she was in the restricted section of the castle anyway. He smirked slightly. "As if the room being restricted made a difference to her…" He whispered, remembering he found her in one of the restricted rooms the day prior to her getting hurt. "I doubt she did anything to offend anyone…not directly at least. She doesn't talk much, the other girls ignore her, and the other time she comes out of her bed chambers is if I call for her."

"Yes, and Miss Kagome doesn't give off a malicious vibe so I also doubt she did anything." Miroku chimed in, overhearing the conversation taking place in the throne room.

"Oh, Miroku…when did you get here? How much did you hear?" Sango asked.

"Not much, I just got here. I was coming to inform Inuyasha that he soon would have to get ready for the commoners soon."

Inuyasha groaned, he hated when he had to sit and listen to his people's 'peasant problems'. To him it always seemed like baby issues they could solve on their own and just didn't want to. It was always the same deal every week. The commoners line up, and one by one kneel and go on about whatever their problem was. Then when they were finished, they would present him with some form of 'gift' he didn't want nor need to try and score brownie points with the royal family. Fortunately for him, this was the king, or crown prince's job and he rarely ever had to even show his face. But this time, his father and Sesshormaru were both away from the castle for different reasons, requiring Inuyasha to fill in for all the palace duties. Of course, this wasn't the first time this had happened. You would think he was used to it by now, but this one job was his least favorite about being royalty.

"How much time do I have, Miroku?" He asked.

"Possibly another ten minutes…or sooner." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. "The sooner it starts, the sooner it's over."

"That's not something a prince should say!" Sango scolded. "Your people look up to you and need you to lead them."

"Oh he'll lead them alright…right over a cliff he'll lead them." Miroku mumbled under his breath with a smirk and Sango chuckled.

"What did you say!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You heard me."

Inuyasha huffed. Miroku always knew how to get under his skin. But still, he was another childhood friend of his. They grew up together in the palace, and when Miroku turned sixteen he became one of the advisors to the family. "You know I could have you arrested for being in contempt!" Inuyasha threatened.

"You won't though," Sango said.

"Ugh, you know what, both of you…leave! I don't want to talk to either of you any longer. Besides, I have peasants to listen to!"

"You're so hot headed, Inuyasha. But we shall leave…have fun." Miroku added before he and Sango left the throne room together.

-x-

"The prince slumped further into the big throne as we awaited his people. But all he could think about was the unconscious lavender eyed beauty that lay soundless in her bed. It had been days since he heard her voice. He really missed her, and though he had plenty of women to occupy himself until she woke up, he couldn't bring himself to be around him. He wasn't interested in wooing women any longer. He even started to spend less and less time with his other women since the mysterious girl appeared in his world. She seemed to fill the missing void in his heart."

_*knock knock*_

"Ayumi…I made breakfast. Are you going to come down, or are you going to go straight to the library?" Her mother's voice rang through the closed door.

"I think I'm going to just grab food to go, I really have a lot of research to do and I need all the time I can get." She answered.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll just make something you can take with you. "

After Ayumi's mom left the door, the room became silent and the girl sighed. "I cannot believe it's been nearly a week since Kagome was sucked into this crazy book. I'm running out of excuses to tell her mom, and I haven't gotten anywhere near trying to find a solution to get her out." The girl groaned. "I need help…"

Ayumi thought for a moment, and knew she would probably regret what she was thinking; but desperate times come for desperate measures. She grabbed her cell phone from out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"_Hello…"_

"Hey, could you meet me at the library in about a half hour?"

"_For what reason?"_

"There is a reason, a good one. But I want to tell you face to face…just trust me, please."

"_And what happens if I don't show…"_ The voice said with a snicker.

"I know you will." Ayumi stated and hung up the phone. "I just hope I'm making a good decision."

-x-

_*thump-thump*_

"_What is that sound…and, where am I…?" _Kagome was still in the state of her serene unconsciousness. But she could still hear voices and everything going on around her. She tries many times to open her eyes, but she can't. Her eye lids where too heavy.

"_Princess Kagome…" _She heard a voice call out to her in her head.

"_I know that voice…guardian, is that you?"_

"_Yes princess…it is I."_

"_W-Where are you? And, where am I? Why can't I see you?" She called out to her guardian Aracelis._

"_You cannot see because your body does not wish to see." She answered._

"_But, I do…I want to wake up. Tell me how to do it, please."_

"_You have been careless, princess. You let your guard down. I am disappointed."_

"_B-but…I didn't mean to. Please, tell me how to wake up."_

"_You must gain the trust of everyone, but in return trust no one. " She answered._

"_That's how I wake up? That doesn't make any sense." Kagome replied._

"_If you wish to find the other treasures and reclaim your kingdom, you must do so by gaining the trust of everyone. But you must not trust anyone. You have no allies on this journey, Princess. I shall leave you something that will help you in your search for the treasures. However, you must find the treasures on your own."_

"_But how do I do that, guardian?"_

"_First, you must kill the king…and the crown prince."_

_*gasp*_

Kagome shop up and her body was covered in sweat. "A…dream, I was dreaming?" She clenched her chest as she tried to catch her breath. That was the second time she came in contact with her guardian, and this visit was even less pleasant than the first. When Kagome swung her feet over the edge of her bed to stand, something fell from under the covers on the floor. It was a small round glass locket she had never seen before.

"Could this be the 'something' my guardian was giving me?" Kagome could see that there was something black being held inside the locket. It looked like a liquid, though she didn't really pay it much attention. Kagome simply put the locket around her neck and went to find something decent to wear.

The words her guardian said to her still rang inside of her head. "I have to kill King Inutashio; and Prince Sesshomaru?" I don't think I would be able to sleep at night after doing something like that." She whispered to herself. Kagome settled for a simple white gown with gold trimming and changed while still deep in her thoughts.

"The king and prince never did anything to me. Though, king Inutashio probably would have had me executed if Inuyasha didn't speak up on my behalf. And…if I really am this lost princess, then, he killed my parents, right? He also killed thousands of people for his own selfish reasons. But…kill him?"

Kagome looked outside her window; the sun was beginning to set. "I wonder how long I was unconscious." Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry...maybe if I hurry I can still get what's left of dinner." She opened her bedroom door which led to the court room wing. There was no one in the main room, Kagome assumed they were either all in their own bedrooms. She quickly snuck out the room and pitter-pattered down the big stairwell to the lower corridors to the castle. Kagome was proud of herself, she was getting good at figuring her way around the castle. Either that, or her stomach was leading the way. She passed the dining hall and passed through an archway that led to the kitchen area. Kagome was expecting to find left overs, but there didn't seem to be much there. All that seemed to be left was some fruit salad and a few slices of bread.

"The king will be back shortly and this is all we have left? He will have mine, and you heads if he doesn't get his dinner. No one is to touch this tray!" An old woman yelled from under an archway and entered the kitchen where Kagome was. She nearly jumped when she saw Kagome sitting at the counter munching on a piece of pineapple. "Oh my, you startled me young lady. What are you doing in here?" She questioned.

"I uh…missed dinner. I was just trying to grab a bite to eat. I can leave…" She stammered.

"No, no…you may help yourself to whatever is on the table. Just, don't touch this right here. It's for the king and if someone sticks their hands in it…well, let's not think about that. Just, don't touch it. "

Kagome nodded. "No problem…"

The women put the tray on the counter across from Kagome and left the room. The tray was beautifully filled with an assortment of foods of all types. There was no way one person could finish all that food…but then again, the king wasn't an ordinary person. He was a demon after all.

Something underneath Kagome's dress began to glow red. She reached down into the chest part of her dress and pulled out the glass locket that was now glowing a bright red. The liquid inside that was once black was now red, and was emitting the light she saw through her clothing.

"What does this mean…" She whispered to herself and then spotted the gold chalice on the tray that was no doubt filled with sake.

"_Do it…" _She heard a voice ring inside of her head once again. Her heart began to race. She figured out what was going on. The locket she wore around her neck contained poison. This must be how she is supposed to kill the king. _"Do it!" _She heard the voice again.

Kagome's hands started shaking, and her forehead began to sweat. She reached across the counter and held the locket over the chalice. With her finger, she flicked off the lock and watched the liquid drop into the sake turning its original clear to a deep red. She then quickly closed the locked back up and put it back round her neck, grabbed an apple and quickly left the kitchen.

-x-

Inuyasha thought he was going to reach the state of insanity soon. He had been sitting in the throne room for several hours listening to the people either complain, or beg. He was losing his mind from pure boredom, his butt was sore from sitting all day and he was beyond hungry. Fortunately, the person kneeled before him was the last person for today and he would be scot free. A blind man was before him who didn't like he was 'all the way there'. He was dressed in multicolored garbs and wore one sandal on his foot. The man was terribly old with a white beard that extended to his knees, yet he was completely baled on his head.

"Your highness, I come to you not to ask for favor…but to warn you."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Warn me about…"

"I have dreams, sir. It has been the same dream every night. You and the royal family are in grave danger. Someone closer than your think seeks to steal your crown. Blood will be spilled, and thee who has once fallen shall rise once again." The blind man stood to his feet and stepped closer to Inuyasha. "Please highness, heed my warning and do be careful."

Inuyasha looked at the man as if he'd grown a second head. "I will be sure to keep your words in mind and shall relay your message to the king. However, you need not worry much. Dreams are just that…dreams. They do not mean anything; and if someone were to attack our region, they would have to come with many forces. We have a strong army. We make it our duty to protect our people." Inuyasha replied prideful.

"It is not people who are in danger my prince, it is you."

"Oh…kay, well as I said, I will replay that message to the king, and I will make sure I keep the guards alert for any suspicious activity. Thank you for taking the time to come and, feel free to come again next week."

The man bowed to his prince, and was escorted out of the castle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while taking his irritating crown off of his head. "Whatever…crazy old man. As if anyone would try to steal the crown. _Thee who has once fallen shall rise again…_blah, blah, blah, bull shit." He said while standing up able to stretch his legs for the first time in about seven hours.

"Oh well, glad that's over; Time to go check on my girls and then off to bed." He began walking out the throne room to the main corridor so he could go upstairs. However, he was run into by a familiar black haired, purple eyed beauty that was running toward his direction.

The two banged into each other and hit the floor, Kagome's fall ended up being broken by Inuyasha, who was now under her on the porcelain floor.

"Hey, road runner what's the rush…when did you wake up?" He asked slightly out of break because she knocked the wind out of him from the fall.

Kagome was still very nervous, but she pulled herself together because she couldn't let anyone see the guilty look on her face; especially, not Inuyasha. "I…uh, woke up not too long ago. I was actually running around looking for you. Haha, here you are!" She lied.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You were looking for me, huh?"

"Yes, of course. Aren't you excited to see me?" She continued with her cover up.

"No doubt, you've been unconscious for three days. I'm happy to see you are alright. But I would be even more excited if I weren't under you any longer." He replied.

Kagome went wide-eyed and blushed a beat red. "I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said while rolling off of him. Inuyasha stood up first, and then helped up.

"I was in the throne room all day today. My father and brother were out of the palace all day and I had to fill in the castle duties. It's a pain and I'm glad it's over. I was actually on my way to come check on you and all the other girls just now. Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, I…uh, was just lonely. I guess. I wanted to see you, that's all. Is that alright?"

Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close in a tight embrace. "Of course that's alright. You're always welcome, Kagome. So what do you want to do now that you have my attention? Would you like to stay in my room for the night? Just to talk?" He asked her.

Kagome half smiled and nodded her head. Inuyasha took her hand and led her to his room. She couldn't believe that she was really unconscious for three days, but for some reason, it tickled her heart that the entire time Inuyasha was thinking about her. When the two reached the top the steps, Kagome noticed the maid she had seen in the kitchen moments ago with the contaminated tray in her hands entering the king's chamber. She felt guilty, and Inuyasha noticed she tensed up a little.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" He asked.

"Um, just nerves I guess. This is going to be the second time we've been together along in your room." She answered.

Inuyasha shot her a toothy grin, "Don't flatter yourself; I would never try anything on you…that you didn't ask for first." He winked at her after adding the last part noticing the red tint that licked the balls of her cheeks.

When they entered Inuyasha's wing, one of the girls came out of his court room. "Oh, Prince…good evening!" The girl bellowed while instantly brushing away invisible dirt from her clothing.

"Kikyo…" He simply said. "It's getting late, where are you going?"

"I knew you were with the commoners all day, and I thought you might want someone to relax with. I was on my way to your room to see if you wanted…company."

"It's a nice thought Kikyo, but not tonight. Good night, thank you anyway." He said while walking past her with Kagome's hand still in his.

Kikyo noticed this and stared Kagome down extremely hard when the two of them passed her. If looks could kill, Kagome would have died twice just now.

Inuyasha opened the door to his suit and led Kagome inside. Everything was just as she remember, but it wasn't like it's been very long. He first time, she fell right asleep and had a nightmare that Inuyasha was going to take her for his own. But after being in the castle with him, and being able to get to know him, her feeling have changed. She glided over to his bed and sat on the edge, admiring the bed spread.

"Red…pretty sensual color for sleeping don't you think?" She slyly chided .

He chuckled taking off various layers of 'prince garbs' and getting into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t shirt. Inuyasha then sat on his bed with back against the head board and his knees to his chest. "There you go again, flattering yourself."

She jokingly rolled her eyes. "My apologies your highness."

"Ahhh, easy on the formalities. I've been hearing that all day. It's just Inuyasha when it's only me and you."

"I know that…" She said while crawling to sit in the empty space between his legs. "You're really warm, Inuyasha…I could stay like this forever."

"That can be arranged you know," he said while wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I was kidding when I said I want you to consider being my princess. I sure hope you've been giving it some thought. I know you haven't been in the right state of mind these past few days, but…I just want you to keep it in the back of your head."

Kagome thought for a moment, "I can tell that I am starting to have some strong feelings for you Inuyasha. I just haven't worked out if those feelings are good or bad. I know I like being around you but…we are from two different worlds. You know that. And…I don't want to get too emotionally attached to this world, and then eventually have to return to my own. I was forced here…who is to say I won't be forced home? I just…I wouldn't be able to bare falling for you and having to leave, and ultimately hurting you in the end."

"What if I told you I didn't care about all that? I want to live for today, and now. I feel something for you too Kagome, and I don't know what it is either. However, I'm willing to find out, together…with you. So please, just consider my offer." Inuyasha said with all of his integrity.

His words moved Kagome in a way she had never felt before. She didn't know rather to agree or disagree. "What would happen…if I agree to marry you?"

"You would become our newest princess. When my father passes onto the next life, my brother becomes the king and I become next in line if he doesn't have any children. And should anything happen to Sesshomaru, then I would be king…though I don't really want to be. But if I did, then you would be my queen. However, the likely hood me becoming king are slim because I am the youngest son. So for the most part, I can live my life with minimal duties and live happily with you. You of course, becoming the princess would live a glamorous life and would have any and everything you so desired. Of course, you too would have some duties, because you would become an icon of our country. You would have to carry yourself as someone with high integrity. People will look up to you, and adore you. But more importantly, you get to be with me." He said while taking her hand in his. Kagome noticed his gesture and turned her head to meet his eyes with her own. "You're so beautiful…"

Inuyasha began leaning in for a kiss, Kagome was ready, her eyelids slowly started to close and she leaned into him. She could feel the temperature of his breath grazing the skin on her face.

_*crash* "Ahhhhhhhh!"_

A high pitched woman's scream rang loudly through the castle. A few moments later, Inuyasha's door burst open and his mother, Izayoi fell to her knees with a face full of tears. Kagome and Inuyasha instantly, separated from being both stunned and embarrassed. Inuyasha ran to the side of his mother and picked her up off the floor.

"Mom…what's wrong?"

"The king…your father…h-he's DEAD!" She yelled .

-x-

"The king's mistress clutched her son's chest tightly as she used him for support. She was heartbroken, for she had loved the king with her whole being. The prince shared in her grief for now he knew life for him was about to get much more complicated. The Princess of Gardenia, she stood idly behind watching the scene take place in front of her, she felt both grief and pleasure at the same time. She knew what she did was the first step in her mission; a mission that could inevitably in in her own demise. " Ayumi read out loud to the figure sitting across from her at the table in the library.

"It's just a crazy old fairy tale, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Soura, are you seriously asking me that!?" She whisper-yelled across the table.

"You expect me to believe that my little sister is trapped in that old mid-evil story book? Puh-leez, come up with a better story to try and get back together with me." He nonchalantly said to her.

Ayumi was offended and leaped over the table to look him straight in the eye. "You think I'm making this up as an attempt to get you back? I have more respect for myself, Soura! I'm coming to you because I need your help and I know you have a decent enough heart to help me, and if not me…for your sister! Kagome is in serious danger, think about it. Don't you think it's odd that she hasn't been home in nearly a week?" She asked him.

"She's been staying at your place, right?"

"If you really believed that, don't you find it odd that she hasn't been in school? Or that she hasn't called or texted? That all of her means of communication with your family has all been directly through me? Isn't it strange how everything that has happened to the female protagonist of this story also happened to me; the sprained ankle, glass cuts all over my body? I know you are not this stupid! You know something is going on, you just won't admit it to yourself."

Soura stared at her with a look of confusion and fear. He knew something was up when Kagome wasn't anywhere to be found. He just didn't speak on it because if Kagome had really gone somewhere, he didn't want to blow her cover. But this was far more than he was expecting. Who would believe such a crazy story? A young girl got sucked into an told fairy tale? It was unheard of.

"We have to find out more about this princess book." He finally spoke.

"Yes, I know what…but find out stuff like what? That's what I've been banging my head against walls trying to figure out all this time."

"We need to find out where this book was originated in and who wrote it. There was no author listed on the book, so there is a start. Next we need to try and speak with the author, they may know how to get Kagome out…or at least know how she got in. This book maybe some form of black magic, so I think it would be best if it's never opened while either of us is alone. So no more reading by yourself, Ayumi."

She nodded her head, "And where do we go from there?"

"I think for now, we are going to try and look up and information we can find on this book online. If it was made outside of this country, I have a friend in college who is in international studies and could help us out with traveling, as well as possibly help us to locate people who may have information on the book. It's probably best if we keep this book strictly on a 'need to know' basis, so never do too much talking with other people unless absolutely necessary. My dad and stepmom will be going overseas for a business trip. Well, dads going for the business, mom is just going for the free vacation. They were contemplating not going because Kagome hasn't been home, but I will talk them into it. This should buy us some time."

"What about your little brother?"

"I'll take care of him. He'll be easy. The main focus is Kagome, we need to get her out of the book…and we will." Soura had never felt so obligated to do something as serious as this. But his sisters live was in danger and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

AN: Whew, it has definitely been a while guys. Can you believe it has been almost two years since I've updated this story? Some of my other ones are going on three to four years since I have touched them. I feel terrible. I really do not have an explanation other than that I guess I have grown out of writing fanfictions. I used to love it…and to be honest I still do. I love the freedom of writing what I want, and entertaining people while doing it. I'm going to try and get back into my mojo just long enough to get my open stories finished. After that, I may have to put up the pen and paper. I'm in college now, as a creative writing major and I am starting to move onto some more serious projects. I want to put out a real book and get published. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am going to wind down after these stories and move on with my life. Writing fanfictions has and will continue to be a big part of my life. It was where I got my start and how I discovered my love for writing. Anyway, enough with the sentimental stuff for now, I hope you all like this update. Hope it meets your standards and is up to par. I know it may seem a little rushed with the Inu/Kag fluff but I really just want to get it moving so I can finish it. So, you all know the routine, review, review, review…tell me if you like it, tell me if you absolutely hate it. Whatever your opinions, just let me know what you all are thinking! Thanks for reading, love to hear from you all. ;)

-Dia


End file.
